


A Bad Name

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Bad Name

Title: A Bad Name  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #157: Renewal  
Warning(s): Sparse amounts of Snarry.  
A/N: Good friends are supportive, no matter how bad it makes them look.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Bad Name

~

“It’s mad,” Ron said.

“It’s romantic,” Hermione corrected. “And it was Severus’ idea”

“Figures,” Ron muttered. “Makes us straight guys look bad.”

“You do fine on your own,” Hermione snapped.

Ron blinked. “Hey!”

“We’re going,” Hermione said stonily.

Ron sighed. “Fine.” Which was how he found himself sitting in a chapel waiting for Harry and Snape to show up to their marriage renewal, except they were late.

When they finally arrived, dishevelled, Ron frowned. He could imagine what they’d been doing. “Sorry,” Harry said. “We were, um, busy.”

Snape simply smirked.

Ron sighed. He hated looking bad all the time.

~ 


End file.
